


Black and White

by Bienemeia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bienemeia/pseuds/Bienemeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the war, Nohr and Hoshido managed a fragile peace. It was during this time that their heirs became the best of friends. But as the relationship between the nations deteriorated, Xander and Ryoma were forced to choose between the friend they cherished and the country that raised them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A World in Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Bienemeia: (Originally posted on FF.net under FE Frog) I like to think that before the war started between Hoshido and Nohr, that the Kings were kind of friends, and maybe even Ryoma and Xander… I also have an obsession with Ryoma/Xander, so… This story will outline their relationship as friends before the war truly starts. Not saying there wasn't any tension, but keep in mind that in the first few chapters, they're very young and won't really notice if there was any tension.
> 
> I have 7 chapters planned. The first 3 are more childish/whimsical, then the last 4 get more serious as they get older.
> 
> AU-ish only because they didn't really know each other in the game, but I AM trying to keep everything as close to canon as possible. Which still leaves lots of room for creativity because of the lack of lore... *grumble grumble*
> 
> Without further ado, I give you Black and White.

It was so bright outside. He wasn't used to so much light. In Nohr the clouds always blocked out most of the sun's rays and brought the never-ending frigid winds through the land. But the breeze that blew through the carriage was warm and smelled like flowers.

Xander pulled at his lace cravat and wriggled in his thick waistcoat. "Papa… It's too hot."

The man who sat across from him sighed and stroked his greying beard. He leaned forward and unbuttoned the boy's waistcoat, then folded it and set it aside. "How is that, my boy?"

Xander took a deep breath, "Much better, Papa." He stood up and got on his tippy toes to peek out the window at the new world they rode through. The grass was so green… However, he was surprised there even was grass. The trees were beautiful too, covered in big, pink blossoms. "Woah…" The most astonishing part of it all was the clear sky above, not a cloud in sight. He'd never seen a sky so blue, or a sun so bright.

"This is Hoshido, son." Garon put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Had he been older, he may have noticed the hint of resentment in his father's voice. But instead, he laughed and pointed at the great birds flying overhead. They even had people on them! "Papa! Look!"

"Those are the Kinshi Knights. They protect Hoshido like the Wyvern Knights protect Nohr." He patted his son's shoulder and sat up, "We're getting close to Castle Shirasagi. Here, put this back on."

Xander huffed, not wanting to put his stupid coat back on. It was so hot, even in his tunic. But he did it anyways, knowing what might happen if he didn't. As kind a father as Garon was, he was strict and sometimes harsh, especially concerning his first son and heir.

When they finally reached the summit of the mountain atop which the Hoshidan Palace sat, Xander was too excited to think about how uncomfortable his clothes were. "Can I meet a Kinshi Knight? Can I ride one of those birds? I wanna ride a kinshi!" He said excitedly as the carriage came to a stop.

Garon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Xander, we are about to meet King Sumeragi. What did I teach you about meeting Kings?" He leaned over one last time to fix the boy's disheveled cravat.

Xander looked down, his excitement dying. "Stand up straight, and don't speak unless spoken to." He couldn't help the flutter in his stomach as his father opened the door of the carriage, but it was too bright for him to see at first. He held a hand over his eyes as he followed his father out onto the hard dirt below. The scene before them slowly came into focus as he squinted. There were many soldiers lining the stone pathway to the steps of the palace. The soldiers had such strange outfits… Xander tugged on his father's sleeve and whispered, "Why are they wearing pajamas, Papa?"

Garon grunted and squeezed the boy's shoulder. Xander winced at the pain. That meant it was time to be quiet.

Together, they approached the great steps. Xander looked up at the palace in awe. Castle Krakenburg extended deep into the earth, whereas this castle reached up high towards the sky. It didn't even look like a castle, with it's colourful wooden pillars and white walls. And the windows! It had so many big, round windows! Krakenburg didn't have any, only small slits in the walls that he would sometimes peek out of and promptly get scared at the sight of the abyss below.

The warm breeze blew through again, this time carrying pink petals with it. Xander caught one from the air and wondered at its softness. "Papa, we should bring some of these home for Mama! They're so pretty!"

Garon was no longer paying attention to his son as he walked forward and bowed to a man in particularly fancy pajamas. Xander's eyes widened at the mane behind the man, and he shyly grabbed onto his father's pant leg. Papa hadn't told him that the Hoshidan King was a lion-man!

"I hope the journey was smooth and comfortable." The lion-man said with a laugh, now embracing Garon in a friendly hug.

Xander tuned them out and looked around. The soldiers in pajamas now stood stick-straight, a hand on the long handle of their swords. Even their weapons were weird. He looked back to the Hoshidan King, then something to the side caught his eye. A boy stood there in white and red pajamas, with a smaller mane—a little lion. And he was staring right at him.

Sumeragi put a hand on the boy's back, "I would like you to meet my son, Ryoma. He's turning six in two weeks."

The mini-lion bowed, "Welcome to Hoshido, King Garon."

Garon chuckled, "He's a spitting image of you, Sumeragi!" He stepped back and pushed Xander forward, "I brought my son along to show him our greatest partner-nation. This is Xander. He is about the same age."

Xander bowed as well, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he peeked up with one eye, and caught the little lion peeking back at him.

"A handsome young man. You and Katerina must be proud." Sumeragi raised his arms, "Tonight we shall feast in honour of our friendship with Nohr! But in the meantime, I assume you and your men would appreciate some rest after so long on the roads."

They were lead through the palace to their rooms. Xander stepped carefully at first, unaccustomed to the wooden floors underfoot. Then he wandered to the side as they walked, touching the walls. Most were some kind of stone, but some were made of… Paper? What a strange place…

"What's that?"

Xander turned, eyes wide. He had been too lost in his own thoughts, until the little lion brought him back to reality. "Huh? What's what?"

Ryoma pointed at his neck and frowned. "That. It looks stupid."

Xander made a face, "Hey! It's not stupid! You look stupid! Don't you have hair-cutters here?"

"My hair is FINE! What's with yours? You look like a curly-head poodle!"

"What's with your FACE?"

"Xander!"

Ryoma stuck out his lip in an angry pout. "At least I don't look like a skinny, stuffy poodle-ghost!"

"Ryoma!"

Both boys crossed their arms and turned away from each other in a huff.

Each father took their son's arms and pulled him away. Garon knelt down, a stern look on his face. "We are guests here, Xander. Be respectful of that."

The boy looked down and kicked at the floor, "Yes, Papa…"

"Now apologize to the Hoshidan Prince."

Xander sighed and turned around to face the little lion. "I'm sorry I made fun of you. I didn't mean it."

Ryoma looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, too." After a moment of silence, he looked up again with a big grin. "Wanna play a game?"

Now he was talking. Xander gasped, excited at the prospect of doing something that wasn't his father's boring King-stuff. "Yeah! What game?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" Ryoma grabbed his hand and together, they ran off.

First, Ryoma took them to his room where he had all his toys. There, he pulled out two wooden… things. They looked almost like hammers, but with bowls. Attached with a string was a red ball. Ryoma said it was called Kendama, and he demonstrated how it was played. He caught the ball on the first try with a big grin. Xander tried, but couldn't get it. Instead, he hit himself in the face with the ball. So he tried again. And again. And maybe gave himself a black eye. Finally, he caught it.

"Good job!" Ryoma exclaimed, catching his own for the hundredth time.

Xander frowned, "This game is boring… Do you wanna play tag?" Before the Hoshidan could answer, he tapped his shoulder and started running. "You're It!"

"Hey!" Ryoma yelled, but still gladly gave chase.

Laughing, Xander ran out of the room and down the hall, ducking under a servant's outstretched arms carrying a tray. The servant shouted after him, but he just laughed and kept running. Soon enough, Ryoma caught up and hit his arm.

"You're It!" The Hoshidan giggled, then continued running down the stairs.

They ran throughout the palace, ducking under and skirting around several servants and guards. Not that either cared. They were having fun—a luxury neither of them got much of. In Nohr, Xander had no siblings his age. They were all babies. Even if they were his age, his father always told him not to bother with them. After all, they weren't the children of the Queen. He was. Playing with someone his age and in his station was an exhilarating new experience.

Once they tired of tag, Ryoma pulled the Nohrian Prince outside where he had some wooden swords. Xander already trained at home, so he felt particularly confident he could beat the little lion at any of his sword games.

Except these swords were weird. They had long handles and slightly curved blades. Xander frowned. "What kind of swords are these?" He hit the ground with it a few times. Seemed sturdy enough…

Ryoma looked at him, confused. "…Swords? You mean Katana? Don't you have them at home?"

Xander shook his head, "Not like these…" He held it out like he had trained with his sword at home. However, with the long handle, his usual en garde felt weird. The little lion got into his own stance, just as strange as the sword, and they began.

To most people, their swordplay was messy, and it was clear that they were inexperienced children. But to them, it was an epic battle. Ryoma had the upper-hand at first, only because he was used to the weapon, but Xander got the hang of it pretty quick. Still, it was clear that Ryoma was the stronger of the two. They never had determined how someone would win, so they kept fighting. Even if that meant that Xander would come away with many bruises.

"Boys!"

They barely heard the voice that came. Nor did they notice the pink hue in the sky.

"Boys! It's time for the banquet!" A woman knelt down beside Ryoma and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sure you boys are hungry now."

Xander dropped his wooden sword and gawked at the woman. She was… So pretty. She had beautiful, thick red hair and such a kind smile. She reminded him of his own mother.

Ryoma squirmed in her arms as she kissed his forehead, "Mom! Stop!"

The woman smiled and stood up, ruffling her son's hair. "Alright, alright. Let's go have dinner!" She took his hand and held her other hand out for Xander, who gladly grabbed on.

The banquet was boring, as any such thing would be for 5 year olds. Nobody could count the number of times the Kings or Ryoma's mother would tell them to be polite and respectful, or stop them from throwing food, or tell them to stop kicking each other. Each time, the boys simply laughed it away and continued. They wouldn't let anyone get in the way of the one chance either had to play with someone their age.

The next day, they were back to playing. Ryoma's mother—who Xander had learned was named Ikona—had to forbid them from playing inside, as all they would do was run around disturbing the workers. The boys were more than happy to go outside, though. They explored the many lush gardens of the palace, first pretending to be adventurers looking for treasure, then pretending to be ninjas, trying to avoid being seen or caught by anyone. The servant charged with calling them for dinner found the two curled up together under a tree, fast asleep.

By the end of the trip, Ryoma had lost both his front teeth and Xander had torn a hole in the elbow of his best waistcoat (however Garon blamed himself for letting the boy out of his sight in it). Not to mention both were covered in bruises from their brawls, tumbles and other fun.

"Next time, you should come to Nohr!" Xander called out as he went to the carriage with his father.

Ryoma waved back, "I can't wait!"

Garon waved back at his fellow monarch, "Until next time, King Sumeragi. Nohr and Hoshido will prosper from these new trade agreements."

The Hoshidan lion-King laughed, "Yes, yes. Of course! Have a safe trip home, King Garon."

The carriage door closed, but Xander stood by the window and waved good-bye to his new friend. When they had left the palace courtyard and started down the mountain, he sat down and smiled at his father, "When do I get to see them again?"

Garon reached out and ruffled his son's blonde curls, "Soon, I'm sure."


	2. Shades of Grey

"Is Nohr always like this?"

Sumeragi sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. Really makes you appreciate what we have back home, doesn't it?"

Ryoma leaned against the window, gazing out at the barren landscape. Grey skies, greyer ground, even grey trees. Everything was just some shade of grey. He missed Hoshido already. But this trip was necessary. And he was brought along to begin his learning of what it was like to be a King. Afterall, he would eventually rule Hoshido.

Despite the bleak, cold surroundings, he was still excited. He fondly remembered the Nohrian visit over a year and a half ago. He couldn't wait to see Xander again, even if he was too old for some of the games they used to play. He wanted to spar with him, as he had just begun his formal training with the Katana. He even brought his own training gear, remembering what the Nohrian Prince had said about their swords being different.

He leaned out of the window and looked ahead. Great grey walls stretched up from the ground, a faint light coming from the other side. "We're almost there!" He continued to watch as they got closer, not caring how the cold air bit at his cheeks and nose.

The carriage rolled through the silent city, not a single person out to greet them or see. Ryoma swallowed the lump in his throat. Why was it so quiet? He could see the lights in the houses. There were clearly people, just none outside. Not one was curious about the Hoshidan royals coming to visit.

He looked forward, his brow creasing. "Where's the palace?"

Sumeragi pulled his thick haori tighter around himself. "Close the window, boy. The air is so frigid…"

Ryoma sat back with a sigh and kicked at the floor out of boredom. "Why is it so quiet here?"

"Not even the Nohrians like this cold. Most of them don't live up here."

Ryoma stopped and looked at his father, "Up here? Where do they live?"

A smile tugged at the King's lips, "Their palace is built underground. You'll see. Many of the Nohrian people live underground as well. It's warmer there. The underground marketplaces are just as busy as ours back home."

"What?" Ryoma jumped back up and looked out the window. He could already feel the incline as they descended into a tunnel. After a few minutes, they emerged on a road that looked over the center of a massive hole in the ground. And right in the center… "That's Castle Krakenburg?"

"Yes, my son."

In it's own way, the castle was beautiful. Its architecture was intricate, and no doubt building a palace up-side-down was a great feat of engineering. Despite everything still being shades of grey, other than the many flags of black, gold and purple, it was amazing. The structures in Hoshido, while vibrant, were so simple in comparison.

As they descended further, the streets became more and more crowded. Soon enough, their progress was slow, as Nohrians crowded around the foreign carriage.

Ryoma looked out the window at the people, raising an eyebrow at the way they dressed and did their hair. It was so different from Hoshido, where kimono and yukata were prominent. Here they wore strange, tight leggings that made Ryoma shift uncomfortably just thinking about them, flowy shirts and… Rags. The women wore long skirts that seemed to have several layers—a fashion he was more sympathetic to—and would cover their heads with kerchiefs. Some of the fancier-looking citizens wore stiff waistcoats like the one Xander had worn, and had those awful poofs tucked under their necks. What did they call them? Cravaties or something?

"They all look so stiff." Ryoma murmured as the rode on.

"Nohr has many strict customs."

"Hm." Ryoma rested his head against the window, watching Windmere go by. They passed through some kind of marketplace, with many stalls and vendors. A few had delicious looking food that made his mouth go dry. It reminded him that he hadn't eaten in hours. It all looked so good, too…

The carriage passed through another dark tunnel, finally coming out in front of massive, heavily guarded gates. Sumeragi smiled, "We're here."

The carriage came to a stop and they stepped out. Ryoma looked around at the armoured knights. They sent a shiver down his spine with their scary black armour and intricate helmets. None of their faces were visible. Some of them even had masks in the shapes of grotesque skulls. Ryoma stepped closer to his father, grabbing onto his hakama. Right now, he just wanted to hide. Especially from those masks.

"King Sumeragi, welcome to Nohr." King Garon greeted them as they approached the entrance to the castle.

Sumeragi bowed, his son following in suit. The Nohrian King and Prince did same. When they all stood back up, Ryoma looked out from behind his father's hakama and waved, smiling. Xander was standing so straight, like a stick was fastened to his back. His hands were clasped behind him, and his cravatie-thing was even puffier than the last time. But as soon as he saw Ryoma's smile, some of his staunch demeanor broke slightly. He waved back.

The Kings noticed the happy exchange and laughed in unison. Sumeragi waved them off, "Go play, boys. It's been a while."

With an excited giggle, they did. Ryoma forgot all about the spooky knights as he followed the Nohrian Prince into the castle. However, when they reached the Prince's room, Xander frowned.

"I don't really have a lot of toys like you…" He admitted sadly. "I don't play a lot."

Ryoma cocked his head to the side, "Huh. I don't either. Father makes me take my lessons for five hours everyday with Mr. Yukimura. Hey," His eyes brightened, "I've been learning Kanji lately! Wanna see?"

Xander's brow furrowed, "Kahn-jee? What's that? A kind of food? Sounds yummy."

"No silly!" Ryoma began looking around the room for parchment and a fude. But he couldn't find any. "I need paper."

The Nohrian Prince pulled open one of his desk drawers where he kept his parchment. "Here you go. Are you going to write something?" He then opened his ink jar and placed his quill inside, "There you go."

Ryoma sat at the desk and took the quill, eyeing the sharp tip quizzically. How was he supposed to write with this? How did anybody? He tried dipping it in the ink and writing, but it splattered all over the page. "What…?" Maybe he had the wrong angle. He tried again, but only got a blot.

Xander giggled, "Have you never written before?" He took the quill and dipped it in the ink, tapped his blot pad, and began writing his name.

"Woah…" Ryoma watched as Xander's hand made the gentle strokes. He was writing in the common tongue, which many Hoshidans found to be ugly and clunky, preferring their more elegant hiragana. But the way Xander wrote it… It was beautiful.

"Father says I'm going to have the nicest calligraphy some day." Xander said, his voice distant as he focused on the quill. "That they'll want to put even my simplest notes in a gallery."

Ryoma believed it. Breaking from his trance, he looked around. "Do you have a paintbrush?"

"Huh?" Xander took a cloth and began cleaning the quill, "Why do you need a paintbrush? Do you want to paint?"

"No, no." Ryoma opened a drawer and rummaged through, "We don't use feathers to write in Hoshido. We use fude. They're kind of like paintbrushes."

Xander nodded, "I think I might have one somewhere…" He went to a different corner of his room, where an easel sat folded and unused against a wall. "Aha!" He turned, a thin paintbrush in hand. "Father got me a set once, but I never really liked painting." He gave it to Ryoma.

The Hoshidan Prince turned and examined the paintbrush. It was too thin compared to the fude he was used to, but it would do. He dipped it in the ink and thought for a moment. He only knew a few kanji characters so far. Mr. Yukimura focused on hiragana and the common tongue, as those were more commonly used for royal papers. Kanji was merely used in ceremony, but Ryoma found it fascinating.

Xander raised a brow as he watched Ryoma's hand paint lines in every which way. In the end, it was a condensed group of lines. He thought maybe it was supposed to be a picture, but no matter which way he looked at it, he couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. "What does it mean?"

"I learned this one last week, after I heard that you liked riding horses." Ryoma looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks. "It means horse."

"Hm."

Ryoma dipped the brush in the ink again and wrote another one. "This means… Snow. Like all the snow you have here."

Xander stepped closer and examined the two characters. He pointed to the 'horse' one. "Is it supposed to have four legs? Like a horse?"

"Yup!" Ryoma then pointed to other parts, "See, this is like its tail, and this is its head, turned back. A lot of the characters look a bit like the things they mean." He dipped the paintbrush again, "We don't usually use it though. Here, I'll write your name in hiragana. That's usually what we write in." A few strokes later, there was a line of characters. "See? Xander."

Xander traced the thick lines with a finger, a crease forming in the middle of his brow. "But… Why do you write like this? It seems so complicated."

Ryoma watched Xander's face scrunch up in confusion as he looked over the characters. "Mr. Yukimura says that it's more beautiful. A lot of Hoshidans think so. We used to speak another language, too. We still do, but we're taught the common tongue first. Yukimura said that Hoshido and Nohr agreed on one language a while back, to make trade agreements and other messages easier."

Xander finally met the Hoshidan Prince's ebony gaze. He had never noticed how dark his eyes were, before. It seemed strange, given the vibrant colours of his home and dress. "Can you teach me? It is pretty. I'd love to learn."

"Of course!" Ryoma exclaimed, "Kanji or hiragana?" He dipped the brush, "Actually, hiragana is easier."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in Xander's room, where they had asked Gunter to bring an extra chair and lots of parchment and ink for Ryoma's lessons on the Hoshidan script. Ryoma frowned at how easily the Nohrian Prince had picked it up. Especially how much cleaner his strokes were. By the end of the day, he felt alienated. Xander was better at it than he was… The only advantage Ryoma had was that he understood what he was writing. So he began to give Xander dirtier and dirtier words to write.

"What does this one mean?" Xander asked, finishing a particularly bad word.

"Oh, uh…" Ryoma held back a laugh, "It just means noodle."

The crease reappeared in the middle of Xander's brow, "What? But I thought this one meant noodle!"

"That one means rice noodle. This one means egg noodle."

"Okay. Should we show our fathers? I want my father to see how pretty hiragana is. Maybe he can get me my own tutor to teach me the language!"

Ryoma couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. "Yeah, yeah. Of course!" Oh, the look his father would give Xander when he saw!

At dinner, Xander brought his scripts to show Sumeragi, and the look on the Hoshidan King's face was worth all the punishment Ryoma knew he would receive.

"You taught him… What?!" Sumeragi shouted, flipping through the papers. "Ryoma! Does he know what these mean?"

Xander pointed at one, "Well, this one means egg noodle."

All colour drained from Sumeragi's face, "Boy, you are never to write these words again, do you hear me?" He ripped the sheets to pieces and threw them in the great fireplace at the back of the room.

Ryoma was on the ground, clutching his sides as he laughed. That is until his father yanked him up by the ear. "Ow ow ow! Father, that huuurts!"

The usually smug and happy King was scary when he was angry. Ryoma was very careful not to incite his rage because of it, but this… It had been too tempting. "Don't you ever dare desecrate our language this way again!"

"Y-Yes F-Father."

Sumeragi finally released him, "Now go to your room. You'll deserve to eat with the Kings when you act like the Crown Prince that you are."

"Y-Yes F-Father…" Ryoma murmured, looking down. He peeked over at Xander, who looked conflicted on whether he should be sad or angry. The crease on his brow said he was both. It hurt. Ryoma had thought maybe the Nohrian Prince would see the humour in his joke, but instead he was just disappointed.

Later that evening, Ryoma sat up in his bed at a knock on the door. He slipped on his sandals as he went to open it. He wasn't used to wearing sandals in his personal quarters—a sign of disrespect in Hoshido—but the stone floors were so cold his feet would freeze otherwise.

"Yes?" He asked, opening the door.

Xander stood on the other side, a tray in his hands. "I brought you some food. You must be starving."

Ryoma smiled sadly. His stomach had been rumbling non-stop the last hour, and the dried prawns he had in his bag were few after the long journey.

Xander stepped into the room and placed the tray on the desk, then turned to the Hoshidan Prince. "Why did you make me write those words? My father… He gave me quite the ear-full later about it."

Ryoma shrugged, looking longingly at the food. "I thought it would be funny, since you didn't know what they meant."

"But I actually wanted to learn. It was so cool learning to write your language… I wanted to convince my father to get me a tutor. Now he'll refuse no matter how much I beg."

The words stung. Ryoma found it amazing how eager Xander was to learn the script. He didn't think that his joke would have had such dire consequences. "I'm sorry… I thought it would be funny. That's all."

The crease in Xander's bow deepened. Ryoma couldn't help but think that if he kept that up, the crease would be permanent. Then the Nohrian Prince sighed, and a smile tugged at his lips. "I guess it was a bit funny."

A grin spread across Ryoma's face, "Yeah? You wanna know what you actually wrote?"

"Kind of."

"Well, instead of egg noodle, it was…"

The rest of the visit went fairly smoothly. Ryoma was no longer allowed to teach any hiragana, but they found other things to do. Apparently, the Hoshidan group had arrived just in time for the Nohrian Festival of Bonds. Sumeragi was apprehensive at first about letting his son out into the streets of Windmire, especially considering the hostility many Nohrians harboured towards the Hoshidans, but Gunter assured him that the best soldiers would be guarding the Princes. Ryoma was also given a very Nohrian-looking costume, which he grimaced at. It had a stupid cravatie thing.

Xander was dressed as a dashing pirate, but Ryoma's outfit looked a bit like those the castle servants would wear, with a puffy white shirt and tight black vest.

"Do I have to wear this?" Ryoma asked, holding the shirt to his chest, "It's stupid."

Xander took off his hat and took the shirt from the Hoshidan, "Gunter said you definitely can't wear your pajamas. You need to look as Nohrian as possible." He frowned, "No matter what you wear, though, your hair will probably give you away."

Ryoma ran a hand self-consciously through his thick mane. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Too long. Too wild."

"And what do you mean, my pajamas? What pajamas?"

Xander pointed at the red and white kimono he was wearing now, "Those pajamas. Do you not have any proper clothing in Hoshido?"

"These aren't pajamas!" Ryoma tightened his obi, "This is a kimono. It's much more comfortable than all the stupid clothes you wear here."

Xander rolled his eyes and shoved the shirt at him, "Whatever, just put it on." He left the room as Ryoma changed. Many grunts and frustrated groans came from the room as he tried to put the stupid outfit on. Finally, he emerged, pulling at his cravatie-thing.

"How do you breathe in this?" Ryoma complained, tugging at every piece he could get his hands on.

Xander couldn't help but laugh at the sight. With Ryoma's wild hair, the Nohrian clothes looked so silly. There was no way anyone would fall for it. "Wow. I never thought I'd say your pajamas suit you better."

Ryoma stuck out his lip, "Shut up!"

They met with Gunter at the gates, and went out into the underground marketplace of Windmire. Ryoma was fascinated by the sights. There were lanterns everywhere, either orange or purple, and pumpkins with spooky faces lit with candles. The streets were crowded, but the Royal escort kept any commoners far away from the Princes. For the most part, no one commented on the oddity that was the Hoshidan Prince, however a few grim stares made their way through.

"Try this!" Xander exclaimed, running to a vendor that had a large cauldron full of water, several apples floating at the top. He put his hands behind his back and leaned over the cauldron, trying his hardest to sink his teeth into one of the apples.

Ryoma followed suit, although more warily. It seemed like a strange practice, but he was going to try anyways. If not to experience the Nohrian tradition, then to try and one-up Xander. After only a few seconds, he jumped up, an apple in his mouth.

Xander frowned, "No fair! You have such a big mouth!"

Ryoma took the apple and bit into it, "So? I won!"

They continued to wander the festival, collecting candy from the many vendors, and trying other games. Ryoma's favourite part were the candied apples that Gunter bought them, even if he nearly broke his new front teeth on its hard shell.

Back at the castle, Ryoma was happy to change back into his spacious kimono, and vowed never to wear the stuffy Nohrian clothes ever again.

"Xander has to come to Hoshido for the Spring Festival!" He exclaimed to his father as they prepared their things for the trip back home the next morning.

Sumeragi sighed. He looked tired, as was often the case when making deals with the Nohrian King. "I will try to plan our next meeting in the Spring, son. But I can't make any guarantees. The spring rains make Nohr very dangerous to travel, so they will likely be unable to come."

Ryoma's smile faded as he folded his formal kimono and placed it in the trunk. "Maybe he can come earlier, and stay a while. I only ever get to play with him for a few days. It would be nice if I could see him longer."

Sumeragi gave a small smile and ruffled his son's hair, "Perhaps I will speak to King Garon about an arrangement. However, the Prince has many duties here at home."


	3. Greener Pastures

The next year, Xander found himself en route to Hoshido once more. This time it wasn't for any trade agreements, but to celebrate the birth of the new Princess. He didn't understand why they needed to make the 3-week journey just for some girl, or why she was so important. Xander had many sisters at home and the Hoshidans never visited to celebrate yet another birth. Garon explained that this was only Sumeragi's second child, that they had been invited to take part in the celebrations, and that it was diplomatic etiquette to accept such an invitation.

Regardless of the reasons, Xander was most excited to see Ryoma again. He had been training so hard and was getting stronger, both physically and with the sword. Last time they saw each other, they had no time to spar. This time Xander would make sure of it. And win.

Xander had already taken off his waistcoat and now pulled at his cravat. It was far too hot for the warm Nohrian clothes they brought. Garon didn't make any complaints about Xander's state of undress, as he was in a similar condition, only wearing his white shirt and britches.

They reached the palace a little past noon, and found it bustling as servants scrambled to decorate the courtyard for the festivities. Instead of being greeted by the line of soldiers, Sumeragi himself came to open the door to the carriage.

"I do apologize for this informal greeting, but it has been a hectic day here at Shirasagi." The Hoshidan King laughed jovially.

Garon shook his hand firmly, "It is no bother. I understand. How does Ikona fair?"

"She couldn't be happier, my friend."

Xander slipped past the two and looked around the courtyard for the dark mane and white-red kimono. He was nowhere to be found. The Prince looked up, "Sir, where is Ryoma?"

Sumeragi seemed to completely ignore him as he told Garon about the new baby, who apparently had beautiful red hair and eyes like her mother. Garon waved him away, and soon enough Gunter approached with a small chest.

"Here are your things, sire." Gunter said carefully, "Shall we go to your room?"

Xander sighed, accepting that he wasn't going to see his friend right away. "Alright."

He helped the guards bring his things to his room in the Hoshidan palace—the same room as last time, with it's white walls, paper door and matted floor. He never would get used to the warm mat under his feet, or the low bed. There was something strangely comforting about the chill of Krakenburg.

Gunter left him to unpack and get ready for the celebration alone. Xander put his chest against one of the more solid walls, under a hanging mirror. He didn't want to unpack or get dressed up. He wanted to play…

With a grunt, he turned around and fell back on the bed. It was harder than the ones at home. He turned onto his side, eyes widening when he saw bright purple fabric. He sat up and looked down. A kimono was laid out on the bed, bright purple with golden swirls—a very Hoshidan interpretation of the classic patterns of Nohr. There was a black sash laid out as well, folded several times and still so long. On the floor were a pair of the silly sandals the Hoshidans wore, and a pair of odd-looking socks. Was he supposed to wear this? How would he wear it? There were so many layers of fabric, he didn't even know where to start. Couldn't he just wear the exquisite waistcoats he brought? No, it was far too hot for them. Perhaps he could wear the brocade vest that his mother had said looked simply dashing on him.

Before he had a chance to decide, there was a knock on the wooden frame of the door. He stood up and slid it open, gasping when he saw Ryoma standing there, his wild hair pulled back in a relatively neat—yet still wild—bun, and a colourfully patterned kimono. He looked much taller than the last time they met, and had at least a couple inches on Xander. His face broke out into a smile.

Ryoma grinned back, "My mother told me to help you with your kimono. We forgot that you probably don't know how to put it on properly."

Xander looked back at the purple fabric, "Uh huh… Do I have to wear it?"

Ryoma's smile faded into a sad frown. "Oh. You don't want to? It's tradition to wear a kimono for the celebration…" He sighed, "You know, I bet you'll like it a million times better than your cravatie-thing."

Xander cocked his head to the side, "Cravatie… You mean a cravat?" He chuckled, "Okay, fine. Show me how to put it on."

Ryoma stepped inside, slipping off his sandals, and lifted the kimono. Underneath was another, thinner one made of white fabric. He helped Xander put it on properly, then the purple outer layer. The hardest part, Xander found, was the sash—or obi, as Ryoma called it. He was dizzy from spinning as Ryoma wrapped it around his waist, nice and tight. In the end, he looked at himself in the mirror, eyes wide. The colours… They really did suit him. It was strange seeing himself in the traditional Hoshidan garb.

"Hmm…" Ryoma looked him up and down, face scrunched up in contemplation. "There's something missing… Aha!" He looked around the room, finally finding a small tie. He pulled Xander's hair back and fastened it into a little knot. "There. Now you look like you've lived here all your life!"

Xander stepped closer to the mirror and blinked. He really did, other than his pale skin and fair hair. It was so strange. He looked down at the kimono. It wasn't as comfortable as Ryoma always made it out to be, but it was far better than his suits.

"Come on!" Ryoma finally said, grabbing his hand, "The party is going to be sooooo fun!"

The servants' hard work had finally come to fruition as many of the villagers from the city at the base of the mountain came up to celebrate the birth of their new Princess. There were many games and much food offered all over the palace courtyard. Parents laughed as their children ran about with their toys and treats.

At the top of the castle steps, overlooking the festivities, the Royal family sat with their guests. Even King Garon had been given a kimono, his made of the finest black silk, with golden clouds embroidered all over. A deep purple obi kept it all together.

Sumeragi and Ikona sat at the head of the table, coddling their newborn. Xander approached with the Hoshidan Prince.

"This is my new baby sister, Hinoka!" Ryoma said proudly, then reached out and poked the baby's nose. She giggled.

Xander smiled sadly at the exchange. Ryoma would grow up close to his sister, a luxury he never had. All of his siblings had different mothers, and none were eligible to take the throne so long as he lived. He and his own children would always have priority as Garon's only legitimate heirs. As such, he rarely ever interacted with his siblings. He knew a few, and was particularly fond of one of his new sisters, little Camilla. Still, he only saw her at meals and occasionally in the halls of the castle.

"Can I hold her?" Xander asked before he even knew what he was saying.

Ikona looked up and smiled at him, "Of course, sweetie." She stood up and instructed him on how to hold his arms to receive the baby properly. Then she laid the girl in his arms.

She was heavier than Xander had anticipated. Nevertheless, he was fascinated. She had such a big, gummy smile. Her eyes and little wisps of hair were fire-red, just like the Queen. He smiled and touched her nose, softer than Ryoma had earlier.

Ryoma leaned over his shoulder, even going as far as resting his chin there as he gazed lovingly down at his new sister. "She's so cute, isn't she?"

Xander nodded slowly, rocking her gently back and forth. She really was cute. He looked up at Ikona and motioned to give her back. Ikona took her gracefully.

"Thank you for being so gentle, Prince Xander." She said, cradling her daughter. She smiled at Garon. "Methinks your son will make a fine father some day."

Garon merely harrumphed in response.

Ryoma went around to his father and tapped his shoulder. "Can Prince Xander and I go play some games below?"

"Of course!" Sumeragi said, not taking his eyes off his new daughter.

Excited, the two dashed down the stairs. Well, Ryoma did. Xander went as fast as he could in the strange sandals without hurting the space between his toes with the thong. Below, they first stopped at a fishing game. They were each given a pole and had to blindly fish in a tub of water for one of the wooden fish. They both caught a fish simultaneously, and then another, and another. Three fish, and they each won a prize.

Xander grimaced when he saw what was offered. There were jars with various sizes of beetles, and then other jars with water and goldfish. The beetles all looked so menacing, with their proud horns and large pincers.

Ryoma picked the biggest beetle of the bunch, claiming that the last one he had won died a few days after he got it. Xander picked a fish, knowing it probably wouldn't survive the journey home. If it did survive, at least he would have a little friend for the road. They continued to play games, but took no other prizes (even though many vendors offered them prizes anyways for being Princes). Ryoma showed Xander the many flavours of Hoshido, at one point tricking him into eating a whole glob of some green paste. It was the most painful thing the Nohrian Prince had ever done, and many of the children laughed at how he screamed out at the burning in his mouth and throat. Within a few seconds, the burning had mostly disappeared, but his mouth was still numb.

They returned to the Royal table for the feast.

"What did you win?" Ikona asked as her son settled down beside her with his beetle.

Ryoma held the jar up triumphantly, "His name will be… Oli the Oliphant!"

The King and Queen of Hoshido laughed at their son's antics, then turned to Xander, who kept his jar in his lap. Sumeragi touched his shoulder. "And you, my boy? What prize did you win?"

Xander looked down at his fish. It was small and slow, sitting calmly at the bottom of the jar. "I, uh, won a fish. I think I'll name him George."

"That is a fine name." Sumeragi said, patting his back, "Hoshidan Goldfish are hardy creatures. I would not be surprised if he survived all the way back to Nohr." He motioned for a servant, "Get one of my nicest fish bowls and have it delivered to the Prince's room." The servant nodded and took off.

"Fish bowl?" Xander asked, placing the jar on the table.

Sumeragi nodded, "Yes. I have many ornate fish bowls that were gifts from various nobles and tribe chieftains. However, I do not keep many fish. So I am gifting one of these bowls to you. For George."

Xander smiled at that. He had planned to have Gunter scrounge something up, but a Hoshidan bowl would be much more fitting. He bowed his head, "Thank you very much, sir."

The festivities went all night, although both Xander and Ryoma were sent to bed long before the adults were ready to retire. In his room, Xander found the fish bowl. It was white porcelain, with flowers and dragons painted on it in the intricate Hoshidan style. Inside the bowl was fresh water, and painted on the inner walls were three swimming koi. With a smile, Xander gently poured George into the water. He swam around, seemingly happy to be free of the confines of the jar. He had no idea how they were going to bring the fish bowl to Nohr, but he would make sure it made it's way back. He knew exactly where he would put it in his room, too…

The next morning, Xander was one of the first up, other than a few servants. Most others were still in bed, resting from the fun the night before. He had dressed in loose clothing and took his training gear to the practice yard he remembered from his last visit. If he wanted to beat Ryoma, he had to continue to practice diligently.

Only when he arrived, he found the Hoshidan Prince already swinging his katana at a practice dummy. He wore billowing pants, much like the ones Sumeragi often had, and a loose jacket crisscrossed over his chest, kind of like a shortened kimono.

"Hey!" Xander greeted him, running over with his sword. "Look, I brought a sword. Just like I said I would."

Ryoma stopped his swinging and slid the wooden katana through his belt. "Yeah?" He took the wooden sword and balanced it in his hand with a frown. "Uh-uh. This feel all wrong."

Xander stuck out a lip, "No it doesn't, yours feels weird!"

Ryoma grinned, "Well, I guess we'll have to fight to see whose is better!"

"I guess we will."

Xander lost. It wasn't a really fair fight, with the height Ryoma had on him. Or the strength. No matter how much the Nohrian Prince had trained, Ryoma had been just as diligent. But he was born strong; Xander had to work for it.

Not long after their bout, they were called in for breakfast. After, their fathers finally decided to make them sit through some of their discussions. By the end, neither Prince wanted to be King and have to sit through such boring stuff. After the talks, they played in the courtyards, still banned from playing in the palace, and the day after that it was time for Xander to leave.

There was no room for the fish bowl with all the storage at the back of the carriage, so after much pleading, Garon allowed the bowl to be placed on the floor of the carriage, between the seats.

"Bye George!" Ryoma said, waving at the small fish in the bowl. He stood up and hugged his friend, "I'm going to miss you, Xander."

Xander was taken aback by the hug, and only returned the gesture after a few moments. Even after knowing each other for several years now, neither had shown that kind of affection. It wasn't a very common thing in Nohr, either. But he did return the hug, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "I'm going to miss you too, Ryoma."

"Isn't that sweet?" Ikona cooed from further away where she held the baby as she and her husband said their farewells to the Nohrian King.

At that, the boys let go and stepped away from each other, blushing. They were too old to be called sweet… 8 years old! Practically men.

"I think it's about time we set off." Garon said, stepping into the carriage. "Come, Xander."

Xander jumped into the carriage, but looked back at his friend. Ryoma was waving, a sad smile on his face. He waved back. Until next time…


	4. Winter Blues

The winter of Xander's 9th year, they returned to Hoshido. A new prince had been born to the Royal family, and yet another celebration was called for.

"It isn't necessary for Sumeragi to invite us to each one of these…" Garon grumbled. He was tired of these trips to Hoshido.

Xander looked back from the window. "Why don't you have a party for one of your children? Leo was born in June. You should have invited them up."

"Pah. If I were to celebrate one child, I would have to celebrate all of them. I don't have the patience for so many celebrations. The King of Nohr has better things to do."

Xander turned back to the window. Outside, the once lush green grass of Hoshido was covered in a sparkling layer of snow. The trees were barren, and yet still more beautiful than those of Nohr. Still, it looked more like home now. It made him feel oddly at ease.

Without the bright colours of the plants and trees, or the blue of the sky, Castle Shirasagi didn't look nearly as vibrant as it used to. And yet, even in the deep of winter, the air was so much lighter than Krakenburg's.

They were greeted at the castle steps once more by the whole family. Ryoma stood steadfast at his father's side, while little Hinoka wobbled about on her feet. The new Prince, Takumi, slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

"Congratulations on yet another son!" Garon said, embracing the Hoshidan King. Xander couldn't help but notice something stiff about the gesture, but he passed it off as them not seeing each other much.

"Thank you, King Garon." Sumeragi responded, releasing the Nohrian and stroking his baby's hair. "He is just another dream come true." He bowed to the Prince, then smiled, "How is little George doing?"

Xander chuckled lightly, thinking about the fish. "He's this big now," He held his hands up, about 5 inches apart. "He grows everyday. And he's gotten used to the cold. I had to put him up on the shelf so none of the cats could get to him, though."

"I told you our fish were resilient."

Xander nodded with a smile, then looked to Ryoma. "How about Oli? Is he still alive."

Ryoma frowned. "No… He died a week after you left." His face lit up again, "But we have a new pet! Wanna see her?"

Both boys looked to their fathers, who dismissed them. They ran off. Ryoma lead them to the throne room, where they were greeted by a few yips and then a small dog ran up to them, her fluffy fur white as the snow outside.

Ryoma lifted the dog into his arms and snuggled his face into her fur. "Her name's Kiki."

Xander reached out and pet her fur. It was even softer than it looked. Her tail wagged, like a poofy white pompom. "She reminds me of my cat at home."

"You have a cat?"

"Her name is Miel." Xander took the dog when it was offered to him, and Kiki licked his face. "Ick. She doesn't do that, though."

Ryoma laughed as the dog continued to wriggle happily in the Nohrian's arms, licking his cheeks and neck when he tried to turn away from her. "Miel, huh? What colour is she?"

Xander put Kiki on the ground and she ran off. "Black. She's pretty small, but has long ears with white tips. She's a special Nohrian breed. She was my birthday present."

"Kiki is actually Hinoka's dog, but I take care of her since she's too young." Ryoma said, running a hand through his hair, a worried expression taking over his face. Something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked quietly after a while, touching his friend's arm. "Something is bothering you."

Biting his lip, Ryoma looked around the room, then took Xander's hand and lead him to his room. There, he closed the door tight and took a deep breath. "It's… My father."

The crease came back to Xander's brow. Now even he worried it might become permanent. "What about your father? Is he ill?"

"No no, nothing like that," The Hoshidan Prince waved dismissively. He sat down on the edge of his bed and invited Xander to join him. "It has nothing to do with his health. It's about a woman."

"Ah." Xander knew about Kings and their women all too well. His own father kept a whole harem of them. He couldn't help it. Once he loved a woman, he could never un-love her, so he kept them all at the palace, as well as their many children. It was completely normal.

But Ryoma was far too distressed about it for it to be normal in Hoshido. He glared at the floor, fists clenched and mouth set in a grim line. "There's a woman who recently came to the palace with a baby… I'd seen her before, when Mother was about to give birth to Hinoka. I didn't think much of it then, didn't know what to think…" He took a deep, shaky breath.

"Mm." Xander wanted to show some kind of sympathy, but he found it very difficult. Despite how many women Garon kept at the castle, and how open he was about his love, he knew it hurt his mother. Katerina was the Queen, and all complimented her on her beauty. She was kind and just, and such a good mother. Yet, Garon only gave her one son. He saw the look she got every time Garon announced that he had yet another child on the way with one of his concumbines, or when he instructed the servants to take care of yet another woman.

Ryoma's shoulders began to shake. "I remember… Father would take her down into the village, or have private tea with her… I even saw them go into his personal chambers a few times. And now she's back with his child…" He looked up at his friend, "He's the King! He's supposed to be the role-model for the country, not some… some…"

"Ryoma…" Xander murmured when he saw the tears form in his eyes, "He's just a man, ruler or not." He put an arm around the Hoshidan's shoulders. "As a King, he will do as he pleases."

"But it's not fair!" Ryoma shouted angrily, standing up. "His wife, the mother of his children, was pregnant! And when she needed him most, he was off with some other woman!"

Xander sighed, "It's normal for a King to seek mistresses, Ryoma."

"Maybe for King Garon it is, but not my Father!"

Something snapped in Xander then. Maybe it was the accusatory tone in Ryoma's voice, or the accusation itself, no matter how true. He stood up as well, pointing a finger at him, "Don't you DARE talk about my Father like that!"

"Isn't it true, though? I've heard about all of Garon's children. You're the only son of the Queen, but he was dozens more with the whores of the castle!"

With a loud yell, Xander charged at the Hoshidan Prince, knocking him back onto the bed. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even a Prince, talk about his Father like that. He threw the first punch, but Ryoma easily caught it in his hand and pushed the Nohrian off. Xander had finally caught up in height, but Ryoma was still far superior in strength. He pinned Xander down before pulling back a fist and taking a shot. Xander felt it connect with his nose and cried out in pain, and then again. And again. Somehow, Ryoma was pulled off of him, and Xander wiped his nose with his sleeve. It came away red.

"What do you think you're doing, child?" A man shouted, holding Ryoma back.

Xander sat up in the bed, holding his sleeve to his bloody nose. The man was skinny, with grey hair pulled back in a ponytail, but he was strong enough to hold Ryoma away. Although, at this point, not much strength was needed. The Hoshidan Prince hung limply in the man's arms, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he sobbed. Finally, the sympathy Xander had been searching for appeared. "Ryoma, I—"

"What happened?" Gunter was there now, his eyes widening when he saw his liege's nose, "My Lord!" He helped him up and pulled out a kerchief to clean up the mess, "Did Prince Ryoma do this to you?"

Xander didn't even hear him, he was still staring at Ryoma. He felt tears spring in his own eyes at the sight. "Ryoma, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

The Hoshidan looked up, with a fire in his eyes that could scare even the strongest of Nohr's warriors. "Get out!" He screamed. "I hate you! GET OUT!"

Quickly, Gunter ushered the little Nohrian Prince out of the room against his will, and brought him to his own to clean away the blood. The tears in Xander's eyes dried almost instantly as he hardened himself to Ryoma's words. The Hoshidan had no right to yell at him like that… Not after what he said about Garon and his women.

Even if it was true.

The rest of the visit, the Princes were kept away from each other, never allowed in the same room. Their Fathers has been disappointed in the news, but neither boy told them what the fight had been about.

When the Nohrian group was preparing the royal carriage to leave, Ryoma was finally allowed out to see his friend off. As the Kings said their goodbyes, Ryoma made his way over to where Xander stood next to the carriage.

"I'm sorry." He said, head down in shame.

Xander looked up from whatever he had been pretending to do and smiled. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say what I said."

"Me either. I was mean."

It felt like a weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders. Ryoma held out the hands that had been hiding behind his back, a string of multi-coloured paper swans hanging from his fingers. Xander raised a brow, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah. I made them yesterday. Mother was teaching me origami…" He looked down again, cheeks turning slightly red.

Xander smiled, taking the string of swans, "Thank you. I'll hang them over George's fish bowl." He admired the patterned paper. Each swan was a different colour. It was then that he realized he now had several things from Hoshido—the fish, the bowl, the kimono, the swans—but had never offered something from Nohr in return. He went to his trunk, which was still conveniently accessible, and rummaged through for something. Anything. There was nothing but clothes and necessities. He turned sadly, "I'm sorry. I really want to give you something from Nohr, but I don't have anything."

Ryoma laughed, "Oh, don't worry. I don't need anything." He got a mischievous look in his eyes, "How about you send me some letters? When you're in Nohr. Mr. Yukimura always says that I need to practice my composition. We can be pen pals!"

The first thing Xander did upon returning to Krakenburg was to write a letter and have it sent with his father's bi-weekly messages to the Hoshidan King. And Ryoma wrote back, talking about anything from the weather in Hoshido, to his training, to how big his siblings were getting.

A year since his last visit to Hoshido, Xander was participating in more and more diplomatic meetings with the nobles of Nohr. He was bored, and often brought his cat to keep him company. Soon, the meetings became more interesting, and not in a good way. Tensions were running high at the border of the two countries, as starving Nohrians would go across to ransack villages for food. Nohr had never been a fertile country, and their many trade agreements assured a constant stream of food from Hoshido. However, the weather was getting worse and worse, and even Hoshido was having drought in some areas, reducing their own food supplies. Xander and Ryoma shared their concerns through their letters, as well as personal matters. Apparently, Hinoka had accidentally let Kiki out of the palace and the dog ran away. And the woman that had returned with Sumeragi's child was getting closer to the King once more. But the most painful part, according to Ryoma, was how dismissive Queen Ikona was on the matter.

Skirmishes began at the borders, and the messages Garon sent to Hoshido became more scarcely spread-out. Xander worried that he wouldn't be able to send his letters anymore and would take any opportunity to send one when he could.

Early spring after his 12th birthday, he was sent to Hoshido. This time, Garon did not accompany him. The King's reasoning was that Xander was an adult now, and this was an opportunity to learn diplomacy first hand. Not to mention, the famine and border fights kept the King back in Windmire. The drought in Hoshido had subsided this year, and it was time to strike a new trade deal, so that the people of Nohr would not hunger any longer.

As soon as he arrived in Hoshido, he was brought straight to the conference room he knew all too well.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sumeragi muttered as Xander sat down to begin the negotiations. "Where is your father, boy? Where are your delegates?"

Xander kept a calm composure, like he was taught in the Nohrian courts. "The situation is delicate in Nohr. He could not spare the time to travel all the way—"

"Could not spare the time?" Sumeragi asked incredulously, "Pray tell why I should spare my time when he cannot!"

"King Sumeragi, my Father sent me to negotiate these deals. This is a part of my training to be the King of Nohr. I have been to many delegations back home, and have successfully negotiated with the city-states that surround my country."

Sumeragi stood up, "I have never seen such blatant disrespect from another monarch! Garon's men are pillaging my borders, and he sends his son to negotiate the peace between our countries? Future King or not, I will not discuss these matters with a child."

Xander had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything he may regret. "Sir, I am old enough to hold my own accounts and estates. I am nearly thirteen, I am an adult."

Sumeragi sat back down with a grunt, "Until you are King, you will still be a child to me."

"My Father sent me, as I still hold a good relationship with Hoshido."

"Bah! Sending letters to my son does not constitute a 'good relationship'!" The Hoshidan King crossed his arms proudly over his chest, "If that's what your father thinks, maybe I should send Ryoma to negotiate with you! Pay Garon the same respect he so kindly shows me."

"If that's what it takes to make peace, then I will gladly discuss these matters with him." Xander replied pointedly.

Sumeragi narrowed his eyes, "Don't get fresh with me, boy." He stood up again and went to the door, "We will continue this tomorrow."

If that was what the King wished, Xander would comply. Afterall, in Hoshido he was at Sumeragi's mercy, and he had already overstepped.

To avoid contact with the now resentful Hoshidans, he stayed in his room and read Iago's tactical books. He knew how to handle a few angry stares—he saw them everyday in court as his Father became more and more unforgiving. However, if he could avoid them, he would.

A knock on the door made him go stiff. He knew who it most likely would be, but he would need to be cautious regardless. He was in enemy territory, after all. He slid the door open just a sliver, then sighed when he saw who it was.

Ryoma stood on the other side, much bigger than he remembered. He almost looked like a man now, his hair pulled back in a loose bun, and his outfit more reminiscent of Sumeragi's casual Samurai dress than the kimono he used to wear. He even had an arm resting on the hilt of a katana secured around his waist.

He pushed the door open and bowed his head politely to the Hoshidan Prince. "Hello."

"Does the Prince of Nohr truly wish to stay inside reading?" Ryoma asked, the corner of his mouth turning up into a knowing smirk.

Xander looked back on the room he used to call a second home—but now called a prison—and sighed.

"Come with me," Ryoma chuckled lightly, "Let's spar. I want to see how strong you've become."

Happy to get out of the room, Xander fetched his sword and followed the Prince out to the training yard. He ignored the scowls the servants and soldiers sent him, instead wearing them like armour.

They found a spot in the shade of a cherry blossom tree. Xander took off his vest and loosened his cravat, while Ryoma took off the outer layer of his wrap, letting it hang around his waist. They carried blunted iron weapons, feeling more comfortable now with the weight of them over the wooden sticks they used to spar with.

"Your form has changed much." Ryoma remarked, hand on the hilt of his katana still tucked into his obi.

"I train everyday with the best swordsmen in Nohr." Xander replied coolly, already en garde.

Ryoma simply nodded and drew his katana. His form was also different from when they were children. Now, it exuded a kind of power only the best Samurai of Hoshido possessed.

They began slow, judging each other's movements, seeing what kind of reactions they might get. Soon, Ryoma became impatient and lunged forward with a shout, but Xander parried it easily and riposted, only to be blocked. He felt the action in his arms—Ryoma was still physically stronger. However, the Nohrian Prince may now have the better technique.

Xander made a move, feigning for a simple lunge, which Ryoma fell for. His parry was too strong, and he lost his balance slightly, regaining it just in time to deflect Xander's real attack.

"Clever." Ryoma smirked, then lunged forward again. He didn't put as much power into it, instead relying on his honed reflexes to counter Xander's quick response. He tried to catch the blade on his own, and force it away. However, Xander's blade had the better guard, and he ended up with the advantage until Ryoma gave up and stepped away.

"I told you my Nohrian sword is better." Xander quipped, holding his en garde steady. When it came to their chosen weapons, his sword was heavier and had more power, which countered Ryoma's physical strength and weaker weapon. However, he was slower because of it. One of the Samurai's greatest strengths were their speed. In that respect, Ryoma had some work to do if he wanted to prove himself a worthy Samurai.

They continued to spar, no one achieving the upper-hand save for a brief moment before it was ripped away from them again. Neither noticed the training field empty as the afternoon stretched on, or the sky beginning to darken and change colour. No matter how tired either was getting, they didn't want to admit it before the other did so first.

Their swords clashed once more, but this time Ryoma won. However, his victory only came as a result of Xander's foot catching on a stray stone. They tumbled to the ground, landing one atop the other.

Xander grunted as he felt the Hoshidan's full weight crush him. "Ryo…ma…"

Ryoma pushed himself up slightly, a hand planted on the ground on either side of Xander's head. It helped the Nohrian breathe. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall."

Xander could finally breathe. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. I tripped." He sighed and looked up, meeting Ryoma's obsidian eyes. "If you don't mind…"

With a huff, Ryoma pushed himself off the ground and offered a hand to help Xander up. "I think it's time we take a break."

Xander grinned, "You said it, not me."

Ryoma snorted in amusement, then looked up at the Nohrian and raised a hand to compare the tops of their heads. "Look at that. You're taller than me now."

"Hm." Xander hadn't noticed having to turn his eyes down, even if it was only slight. Both of them had grown much since they last saw each other three years ago.

The disinterest in Xander's voice made Ryoma frown. "What's wrong with you? Is it my Father?" He didn't like seeing his friend so distant. He had heard why the Nohrian Prince was in Hoshido, and he also knew how his Father felt about the meaning of the visit. Hoshidans in general had been growing wary of Nohr, what with the border skirmishes happening every other day now.

"He won't even give me a chance to try and negotiate peace." Xander sighed in exasperation, his shoulders drooping. "He pretty much said that he won't talk to anyone but my Father on the matter."

"I've heard that Garon is extremely busy trying to keep the peace between the city-states around Nohr." Ryoma said, his arm resting on his katana once more.

Xander nodded, "Exactly. Hoshido isn't our only problem, but it is our biggest. Especially with the famine right now. We need food, and we need it now. Part of my job was to make a new trade deal with Hoshido, to get a hold of some of your food."

"If I was King, I would give it to you right away. Everyone knows we have more food than we could ever know what to do with."

Right then, Xander wished Ryoma was King, not the stubborn Sumeragi. If the two of them ruled their countries, there would be an everlasting peace between Hoshido and Nohr. They understood each other. For the most part, anyways.

Ryoma squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "Come on. After that match, I think we both need a bath. The bathhouses shouldn't be too busy now. The hot water will help relax you." However, after getting to his room, Xander never left again for the rest of the night.

The next day, Sumeragi and Xander sat down once again to discuss the situation. Only this time, Sumeragi brought Ryoma in. It was supposed to be training, much like how they used to sit through discussions in the past. Quickly, it became more of a debate between the two Princes, and Sumeragi sat on the sidelines to see what kind of solutions they would come up with.

After several hours, they came to an agreement that would keep the borders safe and the Nohrian people fed. Sumeragi gladly signed off on it, congratulating the Princes for their work.

The feast they held that night was reminiscent of the old, peaceful days when Garon and Xander would visit. Everyone was in good cheer, and even the servants treated Xander civilly. Hinoka, now 4, would come up to him and pull at his curls with a giggle. Takumi, even at 2, would glare at him across the table from his mother's lap. The newly-accepted daughter, Corrin, joined Hinoka in her fun.

"They like you," Ryoma remarked with a chuckle.

"I don't know about liking me. They like my hair, apparently."

Ryoma smirked, "Better than them messing with mine!"

Xander sighed, but let the girls do as they pleased. He would be off again tomorrow, and only the Gods knew when he would return or see any of the Hoshidans again. If the peace lasted, it wouldn't be long.

For now, Hoshido had its peace, and Nohr had its food. It was a job well done in all respects, or so Sumeragi and Ikona assured him. Garon would be sure to sign off on the new agreement, if he cared anything for his own people. Xander assured them that his Father cared very much, he was merely stressed out from all the disputes of late, as well as some personal matters. His Father was fine and would soon be back to his good-old happy self.

When he left the next morning to deliver the good news to his Father, he assured Ryoma that he would return soon, and that they would spar again. The peace would last, especially if the Princes had anything to do with it.

Unfortunately, it didn't.


	5. Black Heart

King Sumeragi was at his wit's end with the problems in his country. For centuries, Hoshido had been a peaceful, prosperous nation that was well loved by most. Of course, the problems with Nohr had been on and off since the dawn of time, but Sumeragi had truly thought that Garon could keep the peace.

To make matters worse, a year after their youngest daughter was born, Queen Ikona died suddenly and mysteriously. Many pointed fingers at assassins of Nohr, but Sumeragi tried to quell such rumours. Accusations like that could lead to all out war.

Instead, he decided to send emissaries to Windmire to speak with the King and attempt one more chance at peace before the Hoshidan demands for revenge became too loud.

"I volunteer to lead this group." Ryoma said, standing up as soon as it was mentioned in the Council.

Sumeragi sighed, running a hand through his fast-greying hairs. "Ryoma, I can't send you. It's too unstable a situation to risk sending the Crown Prince. What if they were to hold you as hostage?"

Ryoma would not take no for an answer. "Father, my position is my protection. Holding me hostage or killing me is a guaranteed war for Nohr. They are too weak right now, with the famine still ravishing the people. They wouldn't dare touch me. You saw what I can do to negotiate peace—"

"Absolutely not!" The King shouted, his voice louder and harsher than any in the room had heard in a long time. "Might I remind you that the deal you negotiated was ripped to shreds as soon as it got to Nohr? I am not risking my son's life! I will not lose anyone else!"

There it was. The true reason behind the King's apprehension. Ryoma sat down and took a deep breath. His Mother's death affected the whole country. Everyone loved her, especially Sumeragi—despite his involvement with Lady Mikoto. Ryoma still had trouble sleeping, and when he could, his sleep was riddled with nightmares of all the things that could have possibly befallen his Mother.

"Father," Ryoma said calmly, "You will not lose me, I promise you. Let me do this."

"I said no, and that is final!" Sumeragi commanded, the dark bags under his eyes more apparent than ever. "Do not bring it up again."

The Council decided on sending two of the strongest Samurai in the Hoshidan army, two ninjas to possibly investigate around the palace if they had a chance, and one of the court officials. It wasn't a big group as they did not want to put the Nohrians on high alert. They were to be subtle and appear harmless, lest the Nohrians feel threatened and start a war they couldn't sustain. The plan was carefully discussed in the Council, and several different drafts of an agreement were made for the emissaries to go off of in their talks with Garon.

No matter what Sumeragi said about banning Ryoma's involvement, the Prince had already made up his mind. He would pack tonight and follow the emissaries out, keeping enough distance until they were close enough to Windmire that it didn't matter anymore. At that point, it would be more dangerous to send him back than to bring him along for the talks.

He knew his Father would be beyond angry when he found out, but so long as Ryoma was successful…

His plan went perfectly. He followed half a day behind the emissaries. The whole trip was much faster on horseback than he remembered it being by carriage. Still, he had never travelled so fast, so hard or so scarcely before in his life. It made him all the more grateful for the experience. He was far too spoiled at home.

When he estimated that he was about a day's ride from Windmire, he made an effort to catch up to the emissaries. With more people, they travelled slightly slower, and he caught up just as they were approaching the gates of the city.

"Ho! Who are you?" One of the Samurai called out from a distance. The Samurai rode up to him, his eyes widening when he saw who their pursuer was. "M-My Lord! What are you doing here?"

Ryoma pushed back his hood, "I came to help the negotiations."

"But your Father—"

"Is too scared for his own good." He rode with the Samurai to the rest of the group, "However, we have nothing to fear. If anything, you're safer now with me than you would have been otherwise."

The others were equally shocked by his appearance, but soon agreed that perhaps it was for the best.

Together, they rode into the capital. Immediately, they were met with Nohrian soldiers and escorted through the city, amidst the booing civilians. If they had the food, perhaps they would have thrown it at them. However, such a luxury was not known to the people of Nohr.

Upon reaching the palace, the guards asked them to give up their weapons. Ryoma kept a hand on his Raijinto. He could not give the sacred blade up so easily. No matter how he explained the importance of the blade, the soldiers would not hear it. Reluctantly, he unfastened it and handed it over, feeling like a part of his soul was being ripped away. Ever since he had turned 14 and received the sacred blade from his father, it had been at his side.

As soon as the blade passed from his hand to the Nohrian soldier, a voice called for them to halt.

Ryoma looked up, gasping at who he saw. It was Xander, riding atop an ebony steed, his black armour shining under the light of the many candles and chandeliers strewn across the gates of the castle. He stopped in front of the emissary group and held out his hand, "Give me that sword."

The soldier bowed and gave him the sword without a question. Xander looked it up and down, then his gaze flicked up to the group. He met Ryoma's eyes, but his face remained unchanged, as if he was expecting the Prince to be there. After a moment, he broke their locked gaze and waved to the soldier. "Stand down. I will personally escort them inside."

The soldiers scurried back to their posts and left the group alone with their Prince. Xander motioned for them to follow, and his horse fell into step alongside Ryoma.

"Prince Xander." Ryoma said politely, bowing his head.

Xander kept his eyes focused on the path ahead. "Please tell me you didn't tell anyone who you are."

"My people here know, but no one has made any comment if they had any idea." Ryoma answered. What was the problem? He was here because he was the Crown Prince of Hoshido. "Why does it matter?"

Xander finally turned to meet his gaze, "No one can know who you are. Keep your hood up and this," He held out Raijinto, "hidden."

The emissaries behind them began to whisper that it was ridiculous for the Prince to keep his identity hidden.

"Listen," Xander urged his horse forward and stopped the group. "I won't lie to you. It was not safe for you to come to Nohr. Especially not your Prince. If you care to deliver your message and leave with your lives, follow whatever I say."

Ryoma shot him a questioning glance. Something was wrong. He was answered with a look that told him he would hear about it later. Sure, the relationship between Nohr and Hoshido had long turned from tense to hostile, but no one in the Hoshidan Council could have imagined it was this bad.

The silence was enough of a promise to do as Xander said, and they were lead into the palace. More soldiers came to meet them, this time with the King's right-hand man leading them.

"Well, well. Aren't you quick to greet our guests, my Prince." The man at the front said. He wore a gold mask to cover half his face, and his greasy black locks fell all around him. Something about him sent a shiver down Ryoma's spine.

Xander climbed down from his horse, "Of course. I try to be a hospitable host, Iago."

Iago's one good eye scanned the group, hovering on Ryoma for longer than he felt comfortable. "Yes, yes. What a thoughtful Prince you are. Now I believe they should come to the throne room and meet the King."

Xander nodded, "Of course."

Ryoma carefully dismounted from his horse, letting one of the soldiers take the beast away as he readjusted his robe. This man—Iago, was it?—seemed to be able to see right through him. However, he had never seen the man in his life. At most, they may have met when Ryoma was in Nohr last. That was a long time ago, and he had changed much since then.

The group followed Iago and Xander through the palace to the great throne room where Garon would be awaiting them.

The air was heavy and thick, but Ryoma couldn't quite place why. He didn't remember the castle being so glum, or the residents to seem so unhappy. He remembered running through the halls with Xander, being doted on by the Queen. He remembered Garon's smile, and the excitement around the festivities. But now… There was none of that. It was far too silent to have so many people living in it.

Ryoma leaned towards Xander and opened his mouth to speak, but a quick glance from the Nohrian Prince quieted him. Now was not the time. What was going on?

"Hoshidan spies, eh?" Garon grumbled from his throne as the emissaries were presented to him. Ryoma was shocked at how grey Garon had become. He remembered the King as having a fair complexion and thick, blonde hair, with streaks of white. Now even his skin looked ashen.

The Councilman stepped forward, "King Garon, we are not spies. We are messengers sent by the King of Hoshido himself. We are here to try negotiating peace with Nohr once again. We have much food to offer your people and much—"

Garon waved his hand, shutting the Councilman up. "I understand why you are here. So long as you respect my home, I will grant you audience with the Nohrian Council to discuss these matters. For now, you will be taken to your rooms, where you are to stay until further notice."

The Councilman bowed low, "Y-Yes, my Lord. Thank you for your generosity."

The Nohrian King rolled his eyes and returned to staring at the ceiling, bored. "Go. I wish to be alone now."

Iago bowed the entire way out of the throne room, then commanded his men to show the emissaries to their rooms before leaving as well.

As the group was lead off, Xander grabbed Ryoma's arm, holding him back. He then led him down another way.

"Xander, what's—" Ryoma was cut off as he was pulled into a room. Xander slammed the door shut and locked it, then leaned against it and sighed. Ryoma raised a brow as he pushed his hood back. "What happened in there? What's wrong with the King? I've never seen him like that."

The Nohrian Prince pushed away from the door and began taking off his armour. He did it slowly and methodically, piece by piece, like a ritual. Ryoma couldn't help but watch quietly. There was something soothing about watching him go through the routine.

Then something in the corner of the room caught his eyes. It was a colourful string of cranes. He walked over, touching the paper birds. "I thought you would have thrown it out along the way." He said quietly, then looked down. A fish was swimming in the bowl his father had given the him. "George is still going strong, I see."

Xander put the last piece of armour down on the chest and took off the black riding coat he had on underneath. He turned to face the Hoshidan. "Yes, he is." He reached out and touched one of the cranes, "You really thought I would throw away something you gave me?"

Ryoma felt heat build in his cheeks. "No, I just…" He met Xander's crimson eyes and swallowed. Then he smiled and pointed at the crease in the middle of his brow. "I told you, if you kept doing that, it would be permanent."

Xander's grim-yet-stoic expression didn't change. Instead, he went to his desk and sat down, clasping his hands together. "How much do you know of what's been happening in Nohr?"

Not much had come through to Hoshido about the going's on of their neighbour. Nohr had always been a very quiet country when it came to civil matters. "Only that your people are still starving and attacking our borders." He didn't mean to let the accusatory tone slip into his words, but it did. Xander shot him a careful look for it.

"Well," Xander crossed his arms on the desk as he leaned forward and motioned to the other chair. Ryoma sat, draping his cloak over the back. "My Mother died last year."

Ryoma reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry to hear that... My Mother recently passed away as well."

Xander looked down, "I heard." They sat in silence for a moment. Xander lifted a hand and placed it gently over Ryoma's, much like when they were children. He took a deep breath. "My Father… He locked himself in his room for three weeks when she passed. Then his mistresses…"

Ryoma felt his stomach clench at the sound of his friend's breaking voice.

"There were eighteen of us. Eighteen Princes and Princesses. And that doesn't even include the ones who died early." He pressed his lips together, in some semblance of self-control. "Now… There are four."

"Xander, I'm so sorry—"

The Nohrian Prince pulled his hands away and sat up straight, his face returning to the stoic expression he wore like a mask. "When my Mother died, they became greedy. With my Father in mourning, they killed his children. Each other's children. If it wasn't for my retainers being so diligent, even I would have been assassinated."

The way he hid his emotions made Ryoma angry. Why did he need to hide here? It was just the two of them. It wasn't like he'd never seen Xander cry before… Oh. He hadn't. Not once. But Xander had seen him in tears, when they fought so many years ago.

"Father went into a rage when he found out that nearly all of his children had been so brutally slaughtered. He had every one of his mistresses rounded up and guillotined, regardless of her guilt." He looked down at his lap. "Then some new woman came to the palace with a little girl. She claimed the child was Father's, and he married her on the spot. No one understands why. We aren't to see the child, either. I've only ever seen glimpses of her." He met Ryoma's eyes once more, the crease more prominent now. "I want my Father back, Ryoma."

Ryoma could feel his heart breaking in two as tears welled up in Xander's eyes. The stoic façade had failed. Here, in the privacy of his bedroom, with only his closest friend as witness, he let himself go. He crossed his arms over the table and cried into them, his shoulders trembling. Ryoma didn't know what to do. He had never comforted a man like this before. He was used to soothing his young sister and brother when they got into a fight or scraped a knee, not a grown man mourning the loss of so much life. Then he thought, regardless of the cause, perhaps the solution was the same.

"Come here." He said gently, offering his hand to the other Prince. Xander looked up, his face as red as his eyes at this point. Ryoma leaned over and took his hand, pulling him up. "Remember when we were children?" He asked as he went to the bed. "After a day of playing?"

Xander sniffed and wiped his eye with his stupid puffy sleeve. "Yes. We would find a tree and…"

Ryoma flopped onto the bed and patted the spot beside him.

"Ryoma, we can't. We're too old—"

"Hush. Come here."

Xander sat down on the bed, then curled up like he had wanted to for months now, his face buried in the cloth of Ryoma's hitatare. He smelled like the road—like horses and sweat and campfire smoke. It was somehow comforting. 10 years ago they would only do this because they were tired from the day's adventures.

Ryoma rolled onto his side and draped an arm over the Nohrian Prince, his chin resting in his blonde curls. 10 years ago he did this because he was the taller one. The stronger one. He protected the little Prince. Now Xander had grown big and tall, but Ryoma still felt protective over him. He pulled the Prince closer as he felt tears of his own prick his eyes. They used to be the best of friends, their fathers watching on with loving eyes. Then this stupid war happened, hardening them both to the point of locking away any sense of emotion.

And yet here they were.

There was a gentle mew and both Princes looked over to the corner of the room where George's fish bowl sat.

"Miel, no!" Xander leapt from the bed, his tears forgotten, as he scooped the cat up. She was just about to reach into the bowl when he stopped her. He cradled her in his arms, then flipped her over and rubbed her soft belly.

Ryoma sat up in the bed, wiping his eyes. "So this is the cat you told me about?"

Xander sighed and sat on the corner of the bed, still absently rubbing the cat's stomach as she purred. "Yes. Camilla grew fond of her, so I let her have Miel. I don't know how she got in here. Usually Camilla doesn't let her out of her sight." He brought the cat closer and buried his nose in her fur. "I missed you, little one."

Miel mewed again, wriggling free from Xander's arms. She padded quietly to Ryoma, sniffing him a few times before laying herself in the folds of his hakama. He reached down and stroked her long ears. She purred in response and flicked her tail. He looked up and met Xander's eyes again. What he saw there made his chest tighten, his stomach knot. Once upon a time, the Nohrian Prince had been a frail boy. But he worked hard to become strong—maybe even stronger than Ryoma. Despite that and the hard façade he put on, that wasn't him. Inside, under the layers of walls he had built around himself, was still a small, fragile boy who had lost his parents—not just one, but both of them. And it was only now that Ryoma could glimpse him, as the crease on his brow had melted away, making him seem so gentle and soft. It had been a long time since Ryoma saw Xander like that. Almost at peace.

With a sigh, Xander stood up and took Miel in his arms. The crease returned, as did the walls. "I need to get her back to Camilla before she makes dinner out of George." He looked to Ryoma and felt a pang in his chest. "You can, uh, stay here if you want. Or I can take you to your quarters."

Ryoma stood and gathered his cloak from the chair, fastening it around his neck. "Perhaps it is best if I return. We aren't supposed to leave our quarters, after all."

Xander nodded, "I wouldn't put it past Father to check up on you, but not until after dinner." He unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing the Hoshidan to exit first.

"Where to first?" Ryoma asked, pulling his hood over his head. He looked down at the cat, "I suppose the better question is: How patient is Miel?"

"Not very." Xander lead them down several corridors until he reached the door he was looking for. He knocked. With Camilla's mother now dead, a nanny answered.

"My Lord! How unexpected!" She spotted the bundle of fur in his arms and smiled, "I see. Lady Camilla was worried sick about the cat."

"Brother?" A young girl with long, lavender curls appeared behind the nanny and gasped. "Miel! You silly kitty!" She took the cat into her arms and beamed, "Thank you, Xander! I looked everywhere for her!"

Xander crouched and looked her in the eye. "You can't let her get away like that, Camilla. She nearly ate George."

Camilla gasped again and covered her mouth, "Oh no! Not George! I'm so sorry, Xander. I'll take better care of her from now on."

"Good girl." He patted her head. "I'll see you at dinner." He stood up and took his leave, Ryoma following closely after him.

"You said you aren't very close with your siblings." Ryoma remarked quietly as they walked.

"I wasn't." Xander sighed, "But after the slaughter, I made an effort to seek them out. I envied the closeness you had with your siblings."

Ryoma swallowed. "Really?"

Xander glanced over, a small smile on his lips. "Yes. The way you dote over them… I admire it. You love them so much." He looked away. "I barely knew mine. So when I was left with only three, I decided to make an effort."

"Better late than never, I suppose." Ryoma said with a small shrug.

The rest of the walk was quiet, eventually coming to a complete stop outside of one particular room.

"I believe this is where you're supposed to be lodged. If you need anything, let one of the guards know. You may be called for dinner, or it will be brought to your room." Xander said, putting on a more formal tone while in front of the guard. "I hope your stay is good."

"Thank you… My Lord." Ryoma said, nearly stumbling over the words. He had never referred to anyone like that before. He bowed and Xander left him to be locked up in the room. It was drab, much like the rest of the castle, but it would suffice.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door, and he was brought to the dining hall with the rest of the emissaries. They were seated across from the Royal family at the head table. There were many soldiers stationed around the room, mostly clustered around every possibly exit point. It unnerved Ryoma. Something wasn't right.

The fool with the golden mask stood up and cleared his throat. "On behalf of my King, I welcome the Hoshidan delegates to our home."

Ryoma found it odd that, despite the King being present and at the head of the table, this Iago felt the need to speak for him.

Iago sat down and looked to Xander. "My Prince, I hear that you were giving one of our guests a tour of the castle?"

Xander stiffened. "Why, yes. He was curious about the architecture."

Iago narrowed his one eye, "I see. And why, might I ask," He turned to Ryoma, a smug grin on his face, "are you interested in our fine architecture?"

Ryoma glanced quickly at Xander, then back at Iago. "I… I'm an architect working on the reconstruction of parts of our great Fort Jinya." He cleared his throat and smiled, happy with his story. "Castle Krakenburg is known for being impenetrable. I was hoping to incorporate some of its features into our own fortresses."

Iago's smirk was faltering. He clearly hadn't expected such a tale. "And why would you base your design off anything Nohrian? We know the best ways to get through our own defenses. We would have no problem seizing your precious fort."

Ryoma frowned, "I hope it never comes to that. If our negotiations go well, then it won't."

Iago simply cackled at that, then pointed, "Sir, I hope you know it is disrespectful to cover your head like that in front of the King."

Ryoma's breath caught. He met Xander's eyes quickly and saw the panic there as well. Gunter appeared at Xander's side and whispered something in the Prince's ear, and some of the panic seemed to dissipate. Taking a deep breath, Ryoma pushed back his hood. Garon shifted in his seat. He could feel the King's eyes on him now.

Garon grumbled and sat forward. "Boy, you look familiar." He squinted as he examined him further. "What is your name?"

"Hinata, my Lord." He said quickly, saying the first name that came to mind. Apparently, it was that of one of Takumi's playmates.

"I see." Garon stroked his beard in contemplation. "You remind me of Sumeragi."

Ryoma felt his heart nearly stop. He had expected someone to mention their resemblance. Of all his Father's children, he resembled him the most by far. "That's because he is my Father, my Lord."

Murmurs erupted around the room. Iago was grinning even wider than before. Xander, on the other hand, looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Is he, now? I don't recall him having a son named Hinata." Garon huffed, his hand stilling on his beard.

"I understand," Ryoma said, bowing his head slightly, "I am his bastard son. My mother lives in the capital city. She worked at a tavern."

At that, Garon began to laugh. "Whore's child, eh? I never knew Sumeragi to visit the taverns."

Ryoma forced an amused smile. "It was in his youth, at the beginning of his marriage. The Queen was already pregnant. I suppose his fellow Samurai coerced him into joining them in the taverns. It was only one night, but it left my mother with child. He gave her money every month, which she used to pay for my education." He was proud of his story. Never before had he been very good at improvisation. Perhaps the danger brought it out of him.

Garon laughed, sounding somewhat like he used to before all the death and war. "Ah, I knew the old man was a trouble-maker. It's a good thing age has tamed him."

After his story, the dinner went fairly smoothly. They made small talk, and occasionally Garon would ask questions about the well-being of the Royal family and the city. Ryoma had to let the others answer most, and bite his tongue when they got parts wrong. He couldn't risk blowing his cover.

After the dinner, they were lead back to their rooms. The sight he was met with upon returning made him sick.

"What on earth…" He gasped upon seeing the mess. Someone had come in and practically overturned the entire room. His mind went straight to whether someone had found Raijinto. If that happened, they may all be as good as dead.

"Is there a problem, Hinata?" Iago cackled behind him.

No. Now was not the time to panic. Ryoma turned and fixed him with as level a look as he could manage. "I am only surprised. And disappointed. Disappointed in myself for not having earned your trust as of yet."

Iago grimaced. "So long as you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear." He turned and left down the corridor. The door was closed by the guards, and there was a click as it was locked.

Right away, Ryoma lifted the mattress. Nothing. That's where he had hidden Raijinto, but it wasn't there. If they had found it, no doubt someone would recognize it as the sacred blade of Hoshido. They would know he was here, and he didn't want to imagine what would happen then.

That evening, he was restless. He paced back and forth, waiting for the Nohrians to come banging on the door for his head. Soon enough, there was a knock, and Ryoma's heart nearly stopped for the second time that night. Before he had a chance to go to the door, a guard opened it and announced Prince Xander's visit.

"My Lord…" Ryoma bowed, still unable to get comfortable referring to his friend that way.

Xander didn't close the door, "I was wondering if you would like to see some more of Krakenburg. For your research."

Ryoma nodded, "It would be an honour."

One of the guards stepped into the doorway as soon as they made to leave. "I'm afraid Iago has commanded that all the Hoshidans stay in their rooms."

"I am your Prince. My word overrules that of Iago. I will have him back in due time."

"But—"

Xander held up a hand to shut him up. "I will deal with Iago if need be. Worry not, he will be returned."

The guard reluctantly stepped aside, letting the two Princes go.

When they were finally out of earshot, Xander looked around warily before saying in a low voice. "You're in danger. All of you are."

Ryoma felt his heart pick up speed. "I know. They found Raijinto."

"No," Xander said flatly, "Gunter found it. I had him search your room before Iago's men, as I knew they would. Your blade is safe with me." He looked over, his eyes and the crease on his brow the only display of concern. "I heard father speaking with someone, probably Iago. There are no plans to hear your offers for peace."

Ryoma stopped and glared at the Prince. "What? Why would he host us if he doesn't—" He felt his stomach churn as he realized what was going to happen. "He plans on killing us." Immediately, he turned to go back down the hall, "We have to warn the others. I have to get them out of here." A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You can't. They're already suspicious enough. Our priority is to get you out of here before—"

Ryoma spun around, anger flaring in his chest. "No! I can't run away and let them die!" He shrugged Xander's hand off and turned again, but was stopped once more. "Stop it! I have to warn them!"

He quickly found just how strong Xander had grown in the last few years. Ryoma tried to go back, but Xander managed to hold him in place despite his best efforts to escape. Then he grabbed Ryoma's arm and pulled him down the hallways. Ryoma wanted to protest, but as they passed servants, he knew he had to hold his tongue until they were alone once more.

Finally, they reached Xander's quarters and the Nohrian locked the door.

"Why are you doing this? Are you really going to let them die?"

Something snapped in Xander, and his crimson eyes turned fiery as he turned on the Hoshidan, grabbing his collar and shoving him up against the wall. "You have to escape! They don't matter anymore!"

Ryoma grabbed his wrists, trying to pry his hands away, but to no avail. "They're my people!" He shouted angrily, giving up on freeing himself.

"They're as good as dead!" Xander spat back, "I'm trying to help you survive and get back to the people that you can still help!" He slammed Ryoma against the wall again. "Don't you understand?"

Ryoma pressed his lips together as he stared into Xander's eyes. The fire was still there, but so was something else. Concern, worry… Regret? What did he have to regret? His father's supposed plans to murder the Hoshidan emissary? Ryoma let his body relax as the situation settled in his mind. There really was nothing to be done, no matter how much it hurt him.

At that, Xander finally released him and turned away. He went to his closet and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. He handed it to Ryoma, who unwrapped it and sighed in relief at the sight of Raijinto.

"Gunter is making preparations for you to leave as soon as possible." Xander said flatly, sitting at his desk, "But I don't know yet when that will be. At this point we can only pray that Iago doesn't catch on before it's too late."

Ryoma sat on the edge of the bed, facing the Nohrian, and laid Raijinto out beside him. "So there really is nothing we can do about the others." He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I'm afraid not." Xander replied quietly, meeting his eyes. "But they will know that their Prince is safe, and that their deaths weren't in vain. They will be proud to die if it means your survival."

Ryoma shook his head slowly, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I hate that most of all." He looked down at the stone floor, "Why does my life have to mean more than theirs? I am but one person… Five don't have to die for me."

Xander sighed as well, leaning back in his chair. "Far more than five will die for you to live. Far more already have. You're a Prince. The blood of the dragons runs through your veins. Whole cities will fall for your survival if they must."

Silently, Ryoma laid himself down in the bed as Xander turned to his desk and began writing something. Soon, the men he travelled here with would die. The two samurai had helped train him over the years. The Councilman, while he had disagreed with Ryoma many times, still held his respect and was a close advisor to his father. The ninja, the assassins that they were, deserved death the most out of the five, but even they had done nothing wrong here in Nohr. No life should be more important than his. No one should have to die just so he survived…

It took all of his strength not to run out of that room and free his countrymen. He didn't care if he had to cut down the whole Nohrian army, he wanted to see those men walk away from this trip with their lives. But he couldn't, because in the end, his life did matter more. It made him angry, it made him sad, confused, guilty… The emotions spun around in his chest, and he felt himself wanting to cry out.

"It's not fair." It came out feeble and shaky.

The scritch-scratch from Xander's quill halted, and he heard him turn in his chair.

Ryoma clutched a pillow to his chest and closed his eyes. Slowly, he found himself falling asleep.

He didn't know how long it was he slept, but when he awoke again, it was dark and quiet. Quiet, save for his own breath coming softly, in and out. There was someone else as well. Ryoma turned his head to see Xander lying beside him, eyes closed and chest rising and falling gently. Even in his sleep, the Nohrian Prince's brow was creased in the middle. Unable to think through the residual haze of sleep, he reached out with a hand and smoothed the soft skin of Xander's brow with his thumb.

Slowly, Xander's eyelids lifted, the crimson orbs underneath blearily looking out. He met Ryoma's eyes and blinked thrice before sighing and letting his eyelids fall again. "Wha… What are you doing?" His voice came out a tired croak.

Ryoma pulled back his hand. He watched Xander's brow furrow, then smooth out again, as if he was conflicted. Then his eyes opened again, this time warily gazing out. He sat up and shook his head.

"Gunter should be coming to get you any minute now." Xander said blankly, turning to get up.

Ryoma sat up as well, watching as Xander straightened out his shirt, tucking in any bits that had come out of his waistband and smoothing any wrinkles. He was being the meticulous Prince Garon had raised him to be—and that his sheltered childhood had forced him to be.

As if on cue, there was a quiet knock on the door and Xander opened it only a sliver, peeking out first before opening it and ushering Gunter inside.

"The guards will be switching in a few minutes. Now is our time." Gunter said with a slight bow. "We have to be quick and quiet. Iago has everyone on high alert ever since they realized he's gone missing."

Ryoma felt his chest tighten. "The others… Have they—"

Xander closed his eyes, a pained expression taking over his features. Gunter simply frowned. "They have already been executed, my Lord."

Ryoma looked down and tried to swallow, but his throat tightened just as his chest did. He felt sick. Maybe he would throw up. Those five men had come to Nohr in hopes of securing peace between the two countries. He had even told them that his presence would keep them safe. But instead, it probably expedited their deaths.

"Ryoma…" Xander squeezed his shoulder. "Now is not the time to mourn. If you hesitate now, their deaths will be in vain. Let's go."

With a nod, Ryoma steeled himself and pulled on his cloak. He tucked Raijinto into his obi and followed the Nohrians out through the castle. So late at night, the halls were silent. With the guard about to change, they ran into very little resistance. Soon, they reached the stables where Gunter had already saddled a horse and loaded it with a meager travel-pack. It was black, like all the other Nohrian steeds.

Xander quickly mounted his own steed. He was to lead Ryoma out of Windmire, but only to the gates. Then he would be on his own.

They galloped along in silence, hearing nothing but the clip-clop of their horses' hooves against the cobble-stone. The whole time, Ryoma's heart raced in fear of being discovered. For now, thoughts of his countrymen had been pushed to the back of his mind. Escape was his priority.

Finally, they reached a little-used gate into the city and they slowed their steeds.

"I can't go with you any further, lest someone get suspicious." Xander said quickly, looking back the way they came, "I suggest you ride as hard and fast as you can, and don't stop until you're out of Nohr. When Father—"

Ryoma didn't hear the rest of what he said as his eyes fell on what sat at the top of the gates. Two heads on spikes, faces pointed into the city, to warn anyone who wished to leave. His stomach churned as he recognised the faces. One was that of a samurai, the other one of the ninjas.

It didn't matter his priorities now, Ryoma leapt off his steed and stumbled to the side before kneeling and throwing up. It felt like everything was crumbling around him. He had failed his people, run away and hidden like the coward he was. And now they were dead, heads being used to warn him that he was next.

"Hey…" Xander crouched down beside him, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. I didn't think father would… Not here."

Ryoma retched again, but there was little left in his stomach. Only now did he realize that he hadn't eaten all day. Still, he had no appetite now.

"It's… It's my fault." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands balled up in the dirt. "It's my fault!"

"No it's not." Xander said softly, "It's not your fault. It's the war. That's what war does. It takes lives. And it's not any one person's fault." He helped Ryoma to his feet, patting him on the back. "But it will be your fault that they catch you if you don't leave now. You still have a few hours of darkness to get as far away from here as you can. Hoshido needs you now more than ever."

Ryoma nodded, wiping his mouth with his cloak. To lose himself now… It would be selfish. He had to toughen up and go back, to help his father and his country. Taking a deep breath, he got back on his horse. With a nod good-bye to Xander, he began his trek back home.


End file.
